


Knowledge and Desire

by the0moon0queen



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: American Gods - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I laughed at my own joke wow, Its Teen and up FOR NOW, Light Dom/sub, Much more smut to come, Other, Sex, Tech boy is a bit of a dick, but he can be sweet, heh, slight smut in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0moon0queen/pseuds/the0moon0queen
Summary: Imagine Tech Boy taking you into the VR limo cause he thought you two could do some “research”.You usually didn't care for arrogant assholes, but then you meet Technical Boy in a club and the two of you are inexplicably drawn to each other in more ways than one."As you sat in the limo you realized that he wasn’t just different, he wasn’t human. Sure, he looked like a young boy in his twenties, somewhere close to your age. He had on baggy pants, a sleeveless tank and a snap back. All of this would usually be unattractive to you, but on him, with his blonde hair, high cheek bones, and big blue eyes, he made it work. It was the way he talked and thought that made you consider the possibility of him being something more.He spoke in rapid fire, words spilling out faster than most people could think. Talking about how evolution is inevitable and that he could change the world; he was trying to change the world"





	1. Research

“It's a little bright in here,” you say as you sit down on the leather seat. 

 

You expected him to sit across from you like he did just a few minutes ago in the club, but instead he sat beside you. 

 

“I like things bright and clean” the Boy said as he pulled out his vape, eyeing you as he took a drag. He looked you up and down, lingering at your cleavage before meeting your gaze. 

You shrugged, “Yea, well, it's almost blinding, I can't imagine this doesn’t hurt your eyes. It's kind of irritating”. 

You talked back. You didn’t take his shit. That’s why he brought you here; he found you fascinating. 

 

As you sat in the limo you realized that he wasn’t just different, he wasn’t human. Sure, he looked like a young boy in his twenties, somewhere close to your age. He had on baggy pants, a sleeveless tank and a snap back. All of this would usually be unattractive to you, but on him, with his blonde hair, high cheek bones, and big blue eyes, he made it work. It was the way he talked and thought that made you consider the possibility of him being something more. 

He spoke in rapid fire, words spilling out faster than most people could think. Talking about how evolution is inevitable and that he could change the world; he was trying to change the world. 

Tech boy, as he called himself, was arrogant and downright full of himself. In the club he prattled on about evolving and technological advances. Not to mention how many times he talked about being a god. You were across the booth rolling your eyes as he spoke, constantly flicking his fingers and looking screens only he could apparently see. Others crowded him, offered him different vape flavors but all he did was stare at you and try to convince you that evolving was better than wasting time on the old ways. 

 

“if only those old fucks would just let go and give us fucking chance.” he had seethed. 

You had shaken your head at his words. 

“Some people hold on to tradition because it reminds them of home, of family, not because they oppose new ways of doing things. Its comfortable.” 

 

He paused, his lips parted as he was about to take a drag from his vape. No one had ever really put it like that to him. Tech finally gave a wave of his hand before replying, 

“Maybe but they’re also too stubborn to even consider the possibility that the old ways hold everyone back. If one doesn’t follow others will straggle too and cause a considerable amount of lag.” 

You laughed at the terms he used. ‘Lag’, ‘followers’, and he even compared to childbearing as ‘duplicating’. Not many guys could get under your skin and garner your affection at the same time. 

And now here you were, sitting a little too close to a guy you barely knew in his weird, supposedly virtual, limo. 

His cerulean eyes studied you as smoke spilled from his lips and nose. Your eyes flicked to his lips causing you to bite your own. Tech moved closer to you until your faces were mere inches apart. It was reckless to be in the position you were in with someone you didn’t even know, but that was the thrill of it. 

He closed the space between you two, crashing his lips into yours. Tech’s fingers threaded in your hair while his other arm snaked around your waste pulling you into his lap Your hands fell onto his neck gripping him as you ground into his growing erection. You bit his bottom lip causing Tech to moan into the kiss. 

You could tell he wasn’t used to this. But he was trying his best with whatever knowledge he had. Which you knew had to be a lot with how his mind seemed to work. 

It was all happening so fast, but that was what progress felt like. You internally rolled your eyes. 

‘I’m starting to sound like him’, you thought. 

His arm moved to rest on your hip while the other still gripped your hair. Tech used this new position to hold you in place as he started to grind harder into you. Your panties were soaked at this point in anticipation and you felt a familiar warmth in your lower stomach. He pulled little moans from you as he growled and thrust up against you. 

You wanted more, needed more and as if he could read your mind, the boy moved you onto your back, settling between your legs and pressed you into the cushion of the limo seat. 

After what seemed like an eternity, you both separated to catch your breath. Your chest heaved and you opened your eyes that you didn’t remember closing to see those brilliant blues staring back at you. They were full of lust and curiosity. And they seemed to glow. 

The lighting in the limo had dimmed a considerable amount and was awash with a blue haze, similar to the LEDs in the club. 

You could feel Tech’s surprisingly impressive length against your crotch, causing you to buck your hips up into him. His eyes closed and his lips parted slightly at the sudden friction. His hand slid up your torso pushing the fabric of your shirt up and grazed your soft skin, causing you to shiver. 

Tech smirked as his fingers danced along the exposed flesh and licked his swollen lips. 

“Now,” he said shakily, breath uneven, “I’d like to do some... research.” He winked as he lowered his head, capturing your lips once more. 

 

Your eyes fluttered closed as you kissed back and tried to pull him flush against you. He held you in place and resisted you, smirking into the kiss. He liked to be in control, you could tell. 

So, you let him take control and explore you all he wanted. You couldn’t wait to see what he came up with as he continued his “research”.


	2. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recall the events of the night before and how things were going so well until Technical Boy decided to become a huge dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Technical Boy or any other American Gods character that will be in this series. They are all owned by the lovely Neil Gaiman along with Bryan Fuller and Michael Green.

It had been a few days since you and Tech boy had fling in his limo. The whole thing seemed like one big wet dream that you could still feel in your waking life. 

After it was over he drove you to your apartment and dropped you off. It wasn't the best ending to the night. You had tried to kiss him goodbye but he was fidgeting and stepped away giving you a half wave, then promptly jumped into the limo you two had just fucked in and sped off into the night. At first you were a little hurt, who wouldn't be after a goodbye like that? It had seemed like so much more and then for that shit to happen; you were pissed. 

You had huffed and unlocked the door to your building, stomped up the stairs, not giving a shit that it was 4 am and that it would wake the neighbors. 

Now here you were in your kitchen trying not to think about Tech and how much fun the night before had been. And how much fun he had been. 

You could still feel his hands on your thighs and how his lips felt on your neck. You closed your eyes and braced yourself against the cool counter top. He was inexperienced but he learned quickly, no surprise there. It was hard not to think about 

\------------- 

He had you on your back, rocking into you as he kissed and bit your neck and jawline. This went on for a bit before you couldn't help it as you bucked your hips into his eager for more contact. 

Tech growled and grabbed your hair pulling slightly. You let out a small gasp and ground your hips with more intensity. He had wanted to be in control at first, that much was obvious, but he was slowly coming undone. 

You took this opportunity to kiss you his neck and along his jawline until you captured his lips earning a whine from Tech. The kiss was sloppy and full of need making that familiar warmth flood your lower stomach. You were starting to get impatient so you decided it was time to move this along. 

After a while You broke the kiss and pushed tech boy up off of you and situated yourself so that Tech was sitting upright in the seat and you sat in front of him between his legs. He didn't take his eyes off you as you started to undo his pants. They slid off easily due to them being far to baggy for Tech's slim waist. You palmed his erection through the fabric of his boxers causing him to gasp and let out a small whine deep from his throat. Tech was breathing heavily as you slid your fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down with one swift motion. 

His erection sprang free and he made another noise at the sudden brush of air. You were surprised by his impressive length and didn't hesitate to swipe your tongue over the sensitive head. 

Tech's head fell back against the seat, his mouth open as he gripped the leather. You licked up his shaft slowly making him whine and tremble as you went, all before taking him fully into your mouth. He let out a small cry of surprise as your lips closed around the tip and took his length deep into your throat. 

It didn't take long before Tech was a complete whimpering mess, repeating your name over and over. 

"(y/n), (y/n) ...ah, so'good" 

It felt good to have him lose control, you wondered how often he let someone else take control, how often someone else took care of him. 

The thought made you a bit sad when you remembered how desperate he had been for those around him to listen to him talk. Right not wasn't the right time to be thinking about that when you had his dick shoved down your throat. 

A few for more minutes passed and it felt like Tech was getting close and you could feel your cunt ache and how wet you had become from just sucking him off. 

At long last you took his dick out of your mouth with a pop causing him to jerk up at the sudden loss of warmth. He looked down at you, pupils blown wide with his mouth still hung open. He looked dazed and a bit drunk. It made you smile as you slowly climbed into his lap. 

You made a show of lifting your dress and taking your panties off, pulling them down and arching one leg up to slip your heeled foot through. Tech's eyes were wide and appreciating only taking his gaze off yours for a second to watch the movements you made. 

Gripping his shoulders, you lowered yourself onto him as he aligned himself with your entrance. He had felt big in your mouth sure, but now that he was inside of you it was almost too much. Funny how that was the one thing he didn't seem to gloat about. 

When he was fully sheathed you let out a shaky breath, waiting to adjust. His hand found purchase at the base of your neck grabbing onto your hair while the other gripped your hip. You went slow, lifting yourself, a small bit and going back down gently, the fun was just starting and it would have been a shame for it to be over so quickly. 

Now that you two had set a good rhythm, you quickened the pace and bounced on top of him, throwing your head back as you rode Tech boy's cock. 

"Oh fuck" You whined as he grabbed your hips and started to pound into you. 

It felt too good already and you knew you would last. His cock kept hitting your g spot right on target causing you to see little white lights in the dim limo. 

You rocked in time with Tech's thrusts as he leaned close, feeling his hot breath on your neck. Your orgasm hit suddenly, causing you to scream his name. He slowed his thrusts just a bit, letting you right out the waves of pleasure before resuming his brutal pace. 

Tech gave a guttural, animal like sound when he finally came, spilling into you making you moan again at the sudden flush of heat. He leaned back with you still lazily draped over his form pulling out of you causing you both to shiver. Tech lightly kissed your cheek and helped you off of him, leaning over and plucking a cloth out of a hidden compartment to clean you two up. 

Both of you had gotten dressed and then you were silent. You didn't know what to say and all he did was take a drag from his vape. It was such a sudden shift from how intimate you two had been that you just didn't know what to do. 

\------------- 

The coffee maker started to beep and you opened your eyes. Thinking about him now wouldn't do you any good even if you did feel that familiar ache again and for some reason missed his touch. He had been really attentive and sweet and then he became stoic and distant. 

With a shake of your head you grabbed the now full coffee mug and dumped a load of cream and sugar in. It was going be a long day and work was going to suck. It always did on a Monday morning. It would probably seem a bit ironic for a barista to make coffee before going to work but honestly you preferred this to Starbucks any day. 

\-------------- 

Being hungover at work was probably the worst feeling in the world, but here you were, taking orders from snob nosed pricks with their suitcases and ties, making billion-dollar deals while you slaved for minimum wage like a champ. Your boss had looked you up and down, realizing the situation, rolled her eyes and let you just work the register, fearing you would make the coffee orders wrong. At least this way you could write it down as it was being said and move on to the next customer. 

It was getting harder to stay awake so you decided to take a small break and make yourself a large black cup of coffee and grab a bottle of water. You leaned against the shelves in the back room, closing your eyes and taking deep breaths. Being here at 6 Am when you got home at 4 was not the best idea but you needed the money and it was hard to find anyone else to take a Monday morning shift. 

For just a few minutes you needed to escape; just a few minutes to gather yourself and sober up so you could face the rest of the day before going home and inevitably crashing on the couch. 

Julie, your boss, came through the store room door at that moment and stood there looking at you, concern written on her face. 

"You know if you really don't feel well you should just go home, it won't be too bad to have one less person here." 

She was being sweet and you smiled at her. But even so, you needed the money for food and rent, there were no sick days in this day in age. 

"No," you said standing up straight and putting the coffee down on a nearby shelf, "I'll be ok, I just needed to wake up a bit. Hard to concentrate when you haven't had enough sleep or caffeine for that matter." 

You grinned wider, showing her that you were just fine even if you still felt a bit like death. 

She shook her head and laughed. 

"Well that’s good to hear. Come out when you can," she said as she turned around to leave but paused, "oh and there's some guy here to see you. He's...a bit, er, unique. And I know you aren't feeling to well, so I'm not sure if you want me to tell him to beat it or not." 

That made your brain a little less fuzzy. You didn't want to get your hopes up but you couldn't quite help it. So, you stood straighter and downed the rest of your water and coffee before turning to Julie. 

"Nah, it's ok, I think I know who it is. I just...I just need to hit the restroom first." 

Julie quirked an eyebrow and smirked. 

"Alright darlin." She winked as she walked back to the front of the shop, leaving you in the store room door way blushing like a ripe tomato. With a deep breath you headed to the bathroom and made sure that your makeup wasn't smudged and that your clothes and hat wasn't askew. Once you gave yourself the ok, you headed out to the front. 

You tried to steady your breathing but the moment you caught sight of him, it became nearly impossible. 

He wore black jeans with a black and white sweater and a strange black square cap. Tech had sat himself right in the front so he could see the register and was now staring back at you. This was your opportunity to ignore him, to make him feel a bit bad about how he ended the night, even if you didn't like the thought, you couldn't help but feel like you wanted some revenge. 

So, you got back to your register and rung up customer after customer up. You felt Tech's eyes on you, watching your every move. That’s when you got another brilliant idea. You were going to flirt with the next few customers, just to see if you could get a rise out of him. 

You didn't really want to piss him off, you just wanted to show him that you could be a dick too. Sure, it wasn't the healthiest thing, but you were tired and honestly had no patience to be kind today. Now it was just a matter of time before you found out how much he really cared. 

And boy were you unprepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was much longer than the first chapter and I am very proud of it! I suck at smut, but I tried here ok?! I absolutely love this so far and am enjoying writing Tech boy, we see a lot more of him being him in chapter 3, don't you worry. Let me know what ya'll think! All constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. Chapter 3 is on the way and should be up in a few days <3  
> Have a good night lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> WOO. This was short but I intend to write a few more chapters cause i really love Technical Boy and Bruce Langley. I love how much of a little shit tech is and want to explore that more in the coming chapters :D Any and all criticism is welcome! also ideas for the next chapters too!  
> have lovely day ya'll! see you soon ;D


End file.
